Elven Bread
by Luna Brandybuck
Summary: Merry eats Pippin's bread, and contemplates his relationship with his younger cousin. Slash.


_Summary: Merry eats Pippin's bread, and contemplates his relationship with his younger cousin. Slash._

_Warnings: Slash, slight dub-con, language, explicit sex scenes, chan, and first cousin incest._

_A/N: This is my first fic, and I'd really appreciate any and all feedback, including constructive criticism. Thanks, and enjoy! Written for Sam. Sorry it took so long._

"Damn you Merry! I didn't have dinner *or* supper because you insisted on swimming until dusk, and now you've eaten the Elven bread that I had hidden from you!" Pippin playfully punched his cousin's arm.

Merry giggled and gave a sheepish smile.

"I wasn't kidding, I'm really hungry Merry!" Just then Pippin's stomach emitted a low growl. Both hobbits burst into laughter.

Still remaining a little bit upset, Pippin threw a pillow at his best friend. The two continued the pillow fight until Merry noticed a funny feeling coming from his lower torso.

"Hold up, Pip, my stomach feels a bit queasy. I don't think the Elven bread agrees with me."

"Oh, shut up you whiny baby!" Pippin retorted, tossing himself onto the plush bed that the elves had generously provided them with. "It's probably because it was mine!" Pippin threw another pillow at his cousin.

Merry winced slightly and sat down on the edge of the bed. The tingling sensation in his stomach was moving along to his groin, and he felt his cock begin to stiffen. Being a fully grown hobbit, Merry was used to getting an erection at inopportune times, but this one seemed different. Usually he would wank until he would climax or just ignore it until it went away, but this time it needed to be acted upon by someone other than himself. Merry fidgeted awkwardly under Pippin's gaze.

"What's wrong, Merry?" Pippin asked. Merry slowly raised his eyes, afraid he would blush. Pippin's big brown eyes were focused on him. Merry had never really noticed Pippin's eyes before. They were a rich chocolate brown. Merry's mind began to drift.

Chocolate cake.

Chocolate pudding.

Chocolate fondue.

Chocolate fondue on Pippin's naked body.

Licking said chocolate off Pippin.

Merry sat up straight. What was he thinking? Pippin was his little cousin and best friend. Yet somehow Merry's cock had risen to its full height at the thought of Pippin wriggling underneath him, begging to be touched. His Pippin, his beautiful Pippin, needing him, Merry, for release. Merry whimpered as he felt his hardness strain against his trousers.

"Merry, I asked if you were okay," Pippin said, shifting so as to be next to his cousin.

Merry averted his eyes away from Pippin. "I'm fine. I just need to, uh, go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Pippin shrugged, not thinking much of it.

Merry got up and went to the in-suite bathroom. He quickly pulled his trousers down, freeing his cock. He reached for the bottle of hand cream and quickly began to pump his hardness. Merry bit his fist as he let out a small moan, so as to not let Pippin hear. Merry thought of young Pippin, surely he must have masturbated before, he was nearly out of his teens. He would very much like to watch Pippin, his lovely Pippin, touch himself, to learn all the secrets of his cousin's body. The taboo of two males in love made it all the more appealing. A thin layer of sweat coated Merry's brow as he climaxed. "Oh Pippin, yes, yes, fuck yes," Merry shouted out after one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Merry laid himself down on the cool tile, ignoring his seed on the floor next to him. He breathed deeply, coming down from his euphoric high. Suddenly the door swung open.

"I, uh, sorry Merry, I heard, um, my name and I thought you might, I dunno, need help or something. Like, you fell, or something, and I wanted to, um, make sure you were okay, and I thought…" Pippin drifted off, unable to look away from Merry's naked body. Merry had a gorgeous tan, and his muscular form was long and lean. Pippin had seen Merry naked many times before, but never like this, sweat glistening on his body after orgasm.

Merry stood up quickly and grabbed a towel to cover himself. "Pip! I didn't think…" Merry said, at a loss for words. How could he be so careless? He mentally reassured himself that Pippin was not the object of his desire. Clearly he must be ill. But even now, looking at Pippin's inquisitive and lustful stare, Merry felt himself hardening once more. What was going on? He looked back to his cousin.

"I think I might be ill. It might be best if I just hit the sack."

Pippin was by no means the brightest hobbit, but he knew when he was being lied to, especially by Merry. Merry was always a terrible liar, and Pippin hated when he tried to lie, as it was a waste of both their time. Pippin had clearly heard Merry call out his name right as he came. Growing up, he had often fantasized about his elder cousin. None of the boy or girl hobbits his age could ever match up to Merry, and Pippin found himself admiring from afar, as his cousin's love was merely platonic. Until now, apparently. An idea slowly began to form in Pippin's mind, and he did his best to hide the grin that was seeping onto his face.

"Merry," Pippin said cautiously. "Are you sure it isn't something else?" He walked slowly around to Merry's backside, placing his hands on Merry's shoulders. Merry flinched at the contact, sending a shiver down his spine and bringing his cock to attention. Pippin began to massage his cousin's shoulders. Merry turned his head to look Pippin in the eyes, trying to read his expression, but Pippin did his best to remain emotionless.

"Pip, what are you doing," Merry asked in a slightly menacing voice. The rational part of him wanted to slap Pippin for acting so out of character, but the rest of his body longed for Pippin's touch.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck," Pippin purred into his cousin's ear. "I know you want me. Don't think I didn't hear you calling out my name a few minutes ago."

Merry's muscles clenched. He did _not _want Pippin. And why would Pippin act so out of character? Was it a joke, perhaps? It wasn't like any practical joke he had ever heard of.

Suddenly all coherent thought in Merry's mind was replace by a far more primitive need as Pippin had reached down and started stroking his hardness. Merry let out a loud moan, and Pippin smiled. His plan was going well, maybe a little bit too well.

Pippin moved his hands up along Merry's torso, under his shirt, and he whimpered at the loss of contact. Pippin stroked Merry's left breast, brushing over a nipple. Merry let out a small gasp. Pippin repositioned himself so he was face-to-face with his best friend.

"Merry, I've always liked you, all the while we were growing up," he said, brushing a curl from Merry's breathtaking face.

Merry looked up. "Really?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes. I always wanted you to see me as more than just your little cousin."

"Pip, I'm so sorry, I never knew."

Pippin looked down at his feet. "And I never really liked it when you called me Pip. I'm not a child any more, Merry."

Merry lifted Pippin's chin up, looking into his rich brown eyes. "Pippin, I'm really sorry. I guess I never realized how much I loved you until tonight."

Pippin smiled mischievously. "Well, now that I know you won't object," he began.

"I won't object to wha-ughnnn" Merry began, only to feel Pippin's wet tongue at the tip of his cock. Pippin looked up at Merry's strained expression. He reached out to massage Merry's scrotum, producing a sharp gasp from him. Pippin swallowed Merry whole, teasing his shaft with his tongue. Merry laced his fingers into Pippin's golden-brown curls, fucking his mouth.

"Oh god Pippin, yes, yes, fuck yes," Merry cried out, ready to come.

Pippin swallowed Merry's seed and looked up, smiling.

"Pippin," Merry said, out of breath. "That was amazing. It wasn't your first time, was it?"

"Actually, it was. But I've dreamed about this night for a long time."

Merry smiled and helped Pippin to his feet. "Let's go to bed," Merry suggested.

"You're tired already?"

"Oh not at all," Merry said, a twinkle in his eyes. "I was merely suggesting that we get more comfortable, because we're going to have a long night ahead of us."

"Legolas, why on Middle Earth are you laughing like a mad-elf?"

Legolas chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. "You know the two younger hobbits who are always eating?" he asked Aragorn.

"You mean Merry and Pippin?"

"Yes, them. Well you may not know this, but we elves have two types of Elven bread. There's the one that you've had, which can fill a grown man's stomach, but there's another lesser known type. It's an aphrodisiac, and a very powerful one at that. When you eat it, you fall madly in love with whomever you first lay your eyes on."

"And you gave that to the hobbits?" Aragorn asked incredulously.

"I did indeed," Legolas smirked. "It sounds like the younger one was in love all along." He turned to walk away.

"You spied on them too? You kinky bastard!" Aragorn called out.

Legolas turned back and smirked. "You know, I was thinking it might be nice if we had an audience next time as well."

fin~


End file.
